1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the protection of systems and components, used in connection with electric motors, from an overload condition. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for protecting systems and components from experiencing an overload condition including, without limitation, electric motors, reducers, conveyors, and sprockets.
2. Discussion
Electric motors are used in industry for several different applications including, for example, conveying workpieces. Typically, electric motors are used with a reducer to provide varying torque to an output of the motor. When using the electric motors, it is desirable to shut off the electric motor prior to certain conditions including, for example, excess torque. Many various apparatus and methods for sensing such conditions and turning the motors to an off condition are known. Such prior art overload protection systems are known in the art to include the use of mechanical, electromechanical and electrical devices to monitor for an overload condition of an electric motor.
One example of such a prior art device includes the use of a set of friction clutch plates positioned internally in a motor and configured to stop the rotation of the motor after sensing a certain condition. Another device known in the prior art includes the use of sensors for sensing heat in a motor and causing the motor to adjust based on such sensed conditions. In both of the above-described prior art devices, the operator is provided with very little adjustability to detecting the overload condition since these prior art devices contain the overload detection, or actuation, inside of components used with electrical motors. As such, the adjustability of the overload condition is limited to that provided by the manufacturer of such components.